Attack of the Gerbils
by Birth of Venus
Summary: Kagome gets a new gerbil but Naraku captures it and controls it with a jewel shard. OH THE INSANITY! Please R&R.


K, this is a one shot that is extremely messed up. But I felt that I had to write it anyway! ; Prepare for the INSANITY!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, OKAY? NOW GO AWAY YOU STINKY LAWYERS! Bats lawyers away with a baseball bat

**Attack of the Gerbils**

Inuyasha sat in a nearby tree close to the well staring down at it with anger and impatience in his eyes. "Goddammit, where is that wench!" Miroku came up to him with a little irritation in his eyes. "Inuyasha please control your temper! You're yelling is starting to give me a headache!" Inuyasha looked down at a red slap mark on the young monks face as well. "Keh, I suppose that isn't the only thing that's hurting you letch."

"But it was only a slip of the hand! I didn't mean to touch that wonderful area!" Miroku whined. (AN: Miroku…..whining…… Told you this fic was messed up.) "Yeah right!" The angry call of Sango rang out as she stormed up to Miroku and slapped him again. He fell to the ground in pain. "Owie!" Inuyasha looked down at the two of them and shook his head at Miroku's stupidity. Then Shippo popped out from out of nowhere and whined. "Inuyasha, when's Kagome coming back?" Inuyasha growled in his direction. "Shaddup you brat! I don't know when she's coming back!" "WAAAAAHHH! INUYASHA'S BEING MEAN TO ME!" cried Shippo.

All of a sudden, and angry voice came from inside the well: "Inuyasha, SIT!" Inuyasha suddenly came crashing down from the tree and crash landed face first into the ground. "KAGOME!" A gleeful Shippo came bounding to her as she lifted herself out of the well. Kagome smiled and hugged the young fox demon. "Hi, Shippo, nice to see you!" "Hi, Kagome!" Sango smiled and waved at her friend. Miroku was unconscious, so he couldn't say hi. Inuyasha had his face planted in the dirt and a muffled "Lousy Wench" Came from him. "Nice to see you too Inuyasha. Sit." Kagome said irritably which sent the poor half demon deeper into the dirt.

Then a small squeak came from Kagome and a furry creature poked itself out of Kagome's hair. "Kagome, what that?" Sango questioned with a confused look on her face. "Oh this?" Kagome said pulling it of her head and holding it out. "This is my pet gerbil, Fluffs." Miroku finally woke up and looked at it quizzically. "Uh……Fluffs?" Miroku asked as aslight anime sweat drop forming at the back of his forehead. "Uh huh!" Kagome said nodding. "I just bought her at the pet store in my time! Isn't she cute?"

"Can we eat it?" Inuyasha asked looking at the gerbil. "SIT! And no you can't!" Kagome yelled holding Fluffs protectively" As Inuyasha plummeted to the ground yet again, Fluffs wriggled herself out of Kagome's grasp and ran away from the group. "Aaaah! Wait, Fluffs, come back!" Kagome ran after her but she already disappeared.

Meanwhile, Naraku was at his castle plotting against Inuyasha and the others. "Kukuku. How shall I make those poopy-heads suffer today?" He smiled wickedly. Just then, Fluffs came crawling into the room. "Aw great. KAGURA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THE RODENT PROBLEM!" Kagura yelled back. "AW, SHUT UP YOU OLD FART! I ALREADY TOOK CARE OF IT!" Naraku fumed. "WHAT? WHY YOU LITTLE…. OW! THIS STUPID THING BIT ME AND IT HURTS!" Naraku was about to cry like a baby but then he got an evil idea. "Kukuku! I think I might be able to make use of this thing after all!" He shot a jewel shard into Fluffs' head and she let out a squeak of pain. She then transformed into a gigantic man-eating gerbil who then rampaged off to kill Inuyasha.

Back with Inuyasha and friends, Kagome was sobbing over Fluffs, Sango was comforting her, Shippo and Miroku were playing old maid, and Inuyasha was grumbling. All of a sudden they heard a crashing sound through the forest and a loud roar. "What the hell!" Inuyasha jumped out and grabbed his Tetsusaiga. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and Miroku grabbed his staff. Shippo hid behind Kagome as she fitted an arrow into her bow. Then FLUFFS THE MONSTER AND AN ARMY OF RABID GERBILS SWARMED OUT INTO THE CLEARING!

Kagome gasped. "Fluffs! No! How could you betray me!" Inuyasha snarled. "I knew that thing was nothing but trouble! It's time to die!" He charged at Fluffs with his Tetsusaiga raised. But the gerbil army swarmed over him and began biting him again and again. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! STOP IT ACURSED THINGS!" Inuyasha yelped as they continued to bite. Miroku pulled out his wind tunnel and sucked a bunch of the gerbils into it. But then Fluffs jumped on him and knocked him unconscious. Sango then hopped on Kirara and threw her Hiraikotsu at Fluffs. But Fluffs knocked it away and summoned more gerbils that began biting Sango and Kirara.

Kagome rushed in front of Fluffs. "Fluffs! Please stop! I care about you I really do! Don't let Naraku control you with that shard! I love you my darling little gerbil!" She ran up to Fluffs and hugged her. Fluffs hesitated for a moment but then knocked her away. Inuyasha popped up with bite marks all over him and was furious look on his face. "That's it!" He yelled and sliced Fluffs in half and ripped the shard out of her forehead.

"Fluffs! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome cried. The gerbils disappeared and Sango got up with bite marks all over her and a new hatred for gerbils. Miroku woke up and looked sorrowful for Kagome. Then Kagome suddenly stopped crying. Ah, well. I lose more gerbils that way." The others stared at her in amazement. "You mean that you lost gerbils this way before?" Sango asked her eye twitching. "Yeah. It's really weird," said Kagome. "Okay, whoever thinks that we should never speak of this again say I." Inuyasha said raising his head. Everyone else said I and raised their hand immediately and walked away. But little did they know that Fluffs' hand twitched and she suddenly opened her eyes…. DUN DUN DUUUN!

The End (?)

Okay, so what did you think? Weird, I know. And wrong too. Veeeery wrong. Anyway please r&r and tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
